Generally, in an application system, an application, which functions as one waveform, is executed by combining and disposing various components in one package.
When the application is driven, each of components thereof is capable of data transmission/reception through a procedure in which an application factory sets a connection using connection data comprising a pair of input/output ports between the components described in the domain profile (XML file). Such connection information defined by the connection of input/output ports has to be defined and set between all the components requiring communication in one application. Such inter-component connection information and port information is defined and managed in an XML file.
However, when transmitting and receiving data by the connection thus made, each component transmits and receives data using the same CORBA transport protocol regardless of the position of the other components, and this leads to deterioration in data transmission efficiency.